


Loose ends are tied

by Insomnia_Void



Series: Do Murders Dream Of Electric Sheep? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Xenifir is basically Handsome Jack from borderlands but dont worry about it, but yeah theres death, by an even trashyer trash man, graphic depiction of asphyixiation, hope i spelled that right oof, n-n-n-n-neck snap, trash man gets killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Void/pseuds/Insomnia_Void
Summary: Quartz looked terrified, and rightfully so, Xenifir was not the type to hesitate with things like this. He’d once seen the man shoot someone while looking them dead in the eye, and then proceed to pour himself a glass of wine and stare him with an emotionless face, his white dress shirt and his face slightly spattered with blood...my first "fic" on this thing babey! hope you enjoy, the tags are serious there is death in here be careful chilren thas a lot of strangulation. also its rather short im not that good at writing long tangents but im getting better at it.





	Loose ends are tied

Xenifir sat in his office waiting for the idiotic human, by the name of “Quartz”, to come in for the meeting today. Glasses of whiskey sat on the coffee table, some perspiration already settling on the sides of their crystal cups.

After waiting what felt like an eternity, the door slid open and Quartz stepped inside.

“you’re late…” Xenifir didn't even need to look up to know that Quartz was uncomfortable with the tone of that short sentence.

Before speaking Quartz cleared his throat, “my apologies, I was occupied with er… business. now-“

“What...kind of business...is more important than this? pray tell.”

“It's private,and anyway shouldn’t we just start the meeting? i'm on a tight schedule today Xenifir and I don’t feel like arguing and wasting time.” Quartz huffed.

“I see...well, sit, there's must to discuss.” saying this he grabs one of the glasses of whiskey on the table, and begins sipping it lightly.

“Right...Right then are we almost done with the plans or are they still halfway through?” Quartz finally seemed to relax, a mistake in Xenifir’s company and sat down, quickly snatching a glass and gulping down almost half of it, he winces from the burn in his throat.

“They haven’t made progress since yesterday, I however will let them go at their own pace, things like these can’t be rushed.” he smirked coldly.

Quartz crossed his legs “I don't see why you’re just letting them relax. they’re just stupid bots, they could care less”

Xenifir’s eye twitched slightly, however the man in front of him didn’t seem note it, and if he did he made no sign that he cared.

“Those ,‘Stupid Bots’, as you put it are very dangerous when stressed...do you think it would be a good idea to cause panic in the community by causing them to go off the rails, Mister Quartz?” he didn’t sound happy.

“W-well no! but I still don't see why you’re giving them this much leeway, if it were up to me, id simply scrap them and be done with it-“

Quartz was interrupted by Xenifir slamming his glass into the table, shattering it and sending shards of crystal to the floor. Quartz shot up and nearly dropped his own glass

“what the bloody hell!” he exclaimed.

“I don't care what you think Mister Quartz because it's not up to you, it's up to me.” he growled, not even noticing that his hand was dripping blood as small shards of glass slipped from it.

“Xenifir what’s going on here?! you’re acting like a lunatic!”

Xenifir shook his head, and absentmindedly picked a few shards of glass out of his hand. 

“What's going on here is that you have made a fatal error Mister Quartz, an error I plan to correct.”

it was at this moment that Quartz realized that Xenifir wasn’t bleeding blood, it was in fact some other kind of fluid that he recognized as-

“Oil…? you...you're not human! you bastard you lied to me! you’re just like them, those stupid bots! No wonder you called that half wit you're broth- Ghhrk!” Quartz had started to berate him, but before he could finish his sentence Xenifir’s hands were around his throat, he didn't even see him move.

“what were you about to call him, pray tell?” Xenifir had snapped, he’s had enough of this idiotic man, this pitiful, pathetic creature who got off to insulting robots, calling them toys, machines, half wits.

Quartz was struggling to breathe he sank to his knees, a tight grip on Xenifrs wrists, trying his damndest to get him to let go. but his grip was a vice.

“you were about to insult my Brother weren’t you?” he grit his teeth, tightening his grip on Quartz’s neck.

Quartz hurriedly tried to shake his head, “N-n-nhh-!” 

“sssshhhh tut tut tut….” he moved a finger to his lips, and even though he now only held his neck with one hand, his grip was still tight.

Quartz looked terrified, and rightfully so, Xenifir was not the type to hesitate with things like this. He’d once seen the man shoot someone while looking them dead in the eye, and then proceed to pour himself a glass of wine and stare him with an emotionless face, his white dress shirt and his face slightly spattered with blood.

At this second a luckless assistant walked into the room   
“Uh excuse me sir but-oh! my apologies! should I le-“

Xenifir didn’t even turn to face him “Ah yes Jimmy, please make a note: i'm strangling-“ he’s cut off with a slight grunt of effort “Mister Quartz, for insulting my brother”

the assistant gulped, and tightened his grip on his clipboard slightly holding it close to his chest. “choking...Mister Q-Quarts?”

“No, No, choking is something you do when you eat too fast. As I am crushing Mister Quartz’s windpipe with my bare hands, what i'm doing is referred to as strangling”

Quartz’s eyes were tearing up, he gasped “Ghrk...please, p-plhhease-“

“Shhhhhh, at’ tut tut tut tut tut, there we go. is there anything you needed to tell me, Jimmy?” with a final grunt, and a sickening crack, Xenifir crushed Quartz’s throat and dropped his lifeless body.

“Uh...n-no sir. it's J-Jeffery sir” the assistant, known as Jeffery, stuttered out.

“Good, thank you, Jimmy. call someone to clean this up would you? and make the doctor aware that he will be busy this afternoon.” he clutched his still ‘bleeding’ hand.

“Y-yes sir! right away!” the assistant quickly scrambled out the door, nearly dropping his clipboard as he went.

Xenifir sighed and sat down heavily at his desk with all those screens, each one a different viewpoint of his brother and Robbie. steepling his fingers he watched his brother trying to calm down his friend, who was currently looking around in panic knowing full well that his old boss, was now deceased and getting cold on the floor of that very room.

thinking about this, he smiled, and began to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeee i hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave some contructive critisism. oof also my spelling isnt the best and I apologize. I transfered this from google docs so hopefuly the spelling isnt too bad. hah. if you have any questions about who these characters are feel free to ask! i'd be happy to tell


End file.
